Experiencias Sexuales
by lisbesthblack
Summary: Bella a tenido sexo con Edward montones de veces pero empieza a preguntase si eso que tienen es todo lo que hay, ella comienza a mirar a los chicos y a preguntase si el sexo con ellos seria diferente, entonces llega la oportunidad de resolver sus preguntas y experimentar nuevas sensaciones… Car/Em/Jas/Be.
1. Chapter 1

Bella a tenido sexo con Edward montones de veces pero empieza a preguntase si eso que tienen es todo lo que hay, ella comienza a mirar a los chicos y a preguntase si el sexo con ellos seria diferente, entonces llega la oportunidad de resolver sus preguntas y experimentar nuevas sensaciones… Car/Em/Jas/Be.

Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer solo la historia es mía… Lemmon y vocabulario fuerte (+18)

Prologo

Edward y yo habíamos tenido sexo en mas de una ocasión, pero últimamente me estaba preguntando si eso era todo, no me mal entiendan estar con Edward es increíble, es solo que siempre me trata tan suave como si me fuera a romper, es muy tierno pero siento que me estoy perdiendo de algo. Me he preguntado como seria estar con los otros hombres, es solo que miro y en serio me gustaría saber, por ejemplo Emmett el me trata como su igual siempre anda cargándome y arrojándome al aire, o Jasper tan serio pero que es capaz de controlar mi lujuria, hasta el mismo Carlisle cuando revisa mis múltiples raspones es mas sexi que el toque tierno de Edward. Lo amo pero solo me pregunto si esto es todo lo que podremos tener juntos.

Entonces algo inesperado ocurre y Edward y las chicas se irán por una larga semana dejándome a mi la libertad de experimentar con estos sexis vampiros ahora la pregunta era podría hacerlo y quien seria el primero.

**/*/**

**Bueno que les parece este comienzo, espero que les interese si pueden déjenme sus Reviews con su opinión… ahora la pregunta es Bella se atreverá y de ser así cual será el primero… ustedes que creen.**

**Besos nos leemos.**


	2. Mi Sexi Doctor

**Este capitulo contiene escenas de sexo explicito así que si no eres mayor de edad abstente de leer. Quedan advertidos.**

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer solo la historia es mía… **

**/*/**

**Mi Sexi Doctor**

Esta mañana Edward me había dado la noticia que cambiaria todo. Me había dicho que debía ir Alaska ha ver a los Denali me había prometido que regresaría la próxima semana, no había podido decirle que no se apurara, que no se diera prisa, sabia que ambos necesitábamos este tiempo libre del otro y yo tenia que poner en marcha mi plan.

Edward se iría hoy mismo, y las chicas ya se habían ido también, Alice y Rosalie a la semana de la moda en Milán, Esme había viajado a escocia para ayudar con la restauración de un castillo del siglo XV, dejando a los chicos sin nada mas que hacer, Carlisle trabajando y Emmett y Jasper cazando o desafiándose el uno al otro.

Bien debía tomar mi decisión y hacerlo de una vez. Me acosté por la noche ya con un plan estructurado para el siguiente día.

A la mañana siguiente

Me levante y después de darme una ducha y estar decidida me vestí y marche al hospital de Forks, porque decidí que mi primer objetivo fuera Carlisle, por dos razones uno por que no podía olvidar sus suaves manos en mi piel solo de pensar en ella ya me sentía húmeda, y la otra era que me había parecido que las cosas entre Esme y el estaban tensas últimamente, casi ni los veía juntos si no era que él trabaja, ella estaba restaurando algo, el caso es que las cosas entre ellos estaban raras.

Bien entre en el hospital, sabia que estaría en su consultorio, ya me sabía el camino de memoria por las múltiples ocasiones que había tenido que revisarme por causa de mi torpeza extrema. Las enfermeras me saludaban a mi paso, me pareció ver una que otra mirada como diciendo que se abra hecho esta ahora. Si supieran que estaba aquí para seducir al guapo doctor Cullen mas de una se me uniría. Pero como este era solo mi momento nadie mas se metería.

Cuando llegue a su consultorio me detuve dudando, Bella me dije a mi misma ya has llegado hasta aquí como para no hacer nada. Toque la puerta.

Adelante _escuche al otro lado de la puerta. Entre y lo mire sentado tras su escritorio, me miraba fijamente como buscando la lesión que me traía a verle.

Buenos días Carlisle _dije

Buenos días Bella que te trae por aquí _dijo sonriendo, en serio él era demasiado sexi para mi salud mental, con una sonrisa y ya sentía un lago en mis bragas.

Vine a consultarte algo Carlisle _dije tratando de ser seria.

Por supuesto Bella _dijo el _ que ocurre.

Es algo privado _dije tratando de que entendiera.

Bien _dijo y me dio una de esas batas del hospital _en la habitación de allá podrás cambiarte Bella.

Gracias _ dije y me dirigí a donde me había indicado que mas podría hacer, bien al menos había logrado estar desnuda en frente de el pero me pregunte como debía proceder.

Me quite la ropa, y me puse la horrible bata.

Salí y luego el me ayudo a sentarme en la camilla.

Bien di exactamente que es lo que sientes Bella _dijo yo tome su mano y la dirigí a mi zona intima.

Pues Carlisle _dije posicionando sus dedos y haciendo que tocaran la humedad entre mis piernas _solo de pensar en ti me pongo así.

Bella _dijo sorprendido, pero yo seguí adentrando sus dedos en mi, se sentía increíble _ esto no es correcto.

Porque no _dije notando la elevación de sus pantalones, sabía que no era inmune a mí.

Tu estas con Edward _dijo pero no sacaba sus dedos de mi _ y yo…

No le di tiempo de seguí con sus charla moralista, le baje el cierre del pantalón observando su estado de excitación como pude saque sus dedos de mi extrañándolos apenas salieron. Me arrodille ante el y lleve su dura polla a mi boca. Al principio opuso resistencia pero después de que mi lengua comenzó acariciarle se dejo ir. Impulsaba sus caderas contra mí y sostenía mi cabeza para que tragara más de él.

Nunca había hecho esto, Edward no me dejaba, pero con Carlisle era diferente el parecía disfrutar de mi boca, o eso me creía yo ya que su cabeza estaba hacia atrás y su respiración era rápida.

Seguí chupando su exquisita polla mientas masajeaba sus testículos, después de un rato lo sentí tensarse y sabia que pronto se vendría en mi boca y no me importaba quería probarle.

Bella me voy a correr _dijo con vos grave, tratando de separarme de él.

No importa córrete en mi boca Carlisle _dije _ quiero probarte.

Parece que esto le basto y se dejo ir, corriendo se en mi boca y yo me trague todo lo que me dio. Me encanto ese liquido frio recorrer mi garganta.

Carlisle no me dio tiempo para seguir disfrutando de él, me tomo en brazos y me llevo a su escritorio despejo el espacio y me acostó en el y me quito la bata que me cubría me admiro y sin previo aviso me abrió las piernas y puso su cabeza entre ellas y comenzó a pasar su lengua por coño, o eso se sentía genial.

Edward nunca hacia eso, para el todo era tradicional.

Pero Carlisle era un experto en esto, llego a mi clítoris y lo froto con sus dedos mientras me follaba con su lengua, luego alternaba entre meter su dedos y lamer mi clítoris, que maravilla.

Así Carlisle _ gemía desesperadamente.

Disfruta Bella _me dijo para luego pellizcar mi clítoris, eso me hizo perder el control y me corrí en su boca pero no acabo allí él tomaba mis jugos como si fuera el mas exquisito de los manjares. Subió pasando su lengua por mi cuerpo deteniéndose en mis pechos atendiendo un pezón enrollando su lengua en el mientras pellizcaba el luego hizo lo propio con el otro.

Luego subió por mi cuello para llegar a mi boca y metió me beso, metiendo su lengua en mi y pude probar mis propios jugos en el. Mientras me besaba podía sentí su erección en mis piernas, lista para mi, sin despegar mis labios de él lo rodee con mis piernas rosando mas mi entrada.

El detuvo el beso y me miro.

Segura _ me dijo siempre preocupado por los demás.

Por supuesto te deseo demasiado _dije

Y yo a ti _dijo continuando el beso.

Con un movimiento de sus caderas estuvo encajado dentro de mí en un santiamén, al principio fue lento pero luego fue más rápido espectacular, su polla magnifica enterrada dentro de mi mientras una de sus manos masajeaba mi clítoris, la otra uno de mis senos, su boca que subía bajaba de mi boca y mordisquear mi seno. Como Esme podía estar molesta con este maravilloso hombre que me estaba follando como nunca.

Sus envestidas eran cada vez mas rápidas, tomo mis piernas y las puso en sus hombros para tener mayor acceso a mi, lo sentí llegar mas hondo, que maravilla. No se detuvo en ningún momento me corrí en varias ocasiones pero aun necesitaba mas de él.

Más rápido _ dije entre gemidos

Lo quieres mas rápido _dijo con voz grave

Si mas rápido Carlisle _le suplique.

Y el me envestía con rapidez y dureza. Yo tenía que agarrarme del escritorio ya que sus potentes empujes me abrían hecho caer.

Ya notaba que Carlisle no resistiría mucho, fue entonces que comenzó a sobar mi clítoris con mayor fuerza.

Me corro Carlisle _dije

Córrete conmigo Bella _dijo el envistiéndome duro

Llegue enseguida, mis paredes se apretaron a su polla y después de un empuje poderoso él se corrió llenándome de su semilla.

Respirábamos de forma agitada.

Lo mire a los ojos.

Esto fue _dijo

Increíble _ complete yo.

Y lo bese nuevamente, si así verdaderamente es el sexo Edward en serio estaba muy equivocado. Con el nunca tenia un orgasmo y tenia que esperar a que se fuera para poder descargar mi frustración con mi vibrador. En cambio hoy había tenido más que en un cesión con mi vibrador.

Seguí besando a Carlisle y comencé a sentir como se endurecía nuevamente dentro de mí.

Lista para la siguiente ronda _dijo

Claro _dije y yo le quite lo que quedaba de su ropa

Él se sentó en su silla conmigo en su regazo, me voltio para que le diera la espalda, y volvió a penetrarme de vuelta. Coloco mis piernas en los brazos de la silla dejándome abierta para su mano que volvía a jugar con mi clítoris.

Vamos Bella arriba _dijo

Yo me impulsaba gracias a su mano en cadera, salía casi por completo para volver a empalarme con su polla, esto era perfecto. Coloco sus manos en mis senos que revotaban con cada salto que daba y cada empuje que el me proporcionaba, esto era mi paraíso.

Bella acaríciate _me dijo y yo lleve mi mano a mi clítoris hinchado. _ bien pequeña imagina que son mis manos acariciándote hazlo como quieres que yo lo haga.

Yo lo frote con fuerza y me pellizcaba sacándome gemidos los cuales Carlisle callaba besándome, podía sentir como mis jugos mojaban su polla, me hacia revotar con fuerza esto me encantaba.

Bella córrete conmigo ahora _me ordeno y yo lo hice al instante.

¡Carlisle! _grite su nombre

Después de que se corriera dentro de mí de nuevo me recosté en su pecho con su polla aun dentro de mí, esperaba que no saliera en un buen rato.

El besaba mi cuello.

Después de un rato el silencio que manteníamos con nuestras caricias y respiraciones agitadas se rompió.

Bella lo que acabamos de hacer… _empezó a decir.

No me arrepiento de nada Carlisle _dije _ fue magnifico.

Aunque no lo creas _dijo _ yo tampoco me arrepiento, todo fue increíble.

Yo volví a besarlo.

Luego de romper nuestro beso, acerco el intercomunicador de su escritorio.

Margaret _dijo a su secretaria

Si doctor Cullen _respondió

Cancele todas mi citas por el resto del día _dijo _ la señorita Swan tiene que estar bajo mi supervisión absoluta. Que nadie me moleste

Claro doctor_ dijo la mujer del otro lado.

Luego Carlisle desconecto el intercomunicador, y me miro.

Lista para la tercera ronda _dije

Definitivamente _dije

Hay una camilla que nos esta llamando señorita Swan _dijo el _ desea que la atienda allí.

Lo que usted desee doctor Cullen _ dije

Y así fue como después tuvimos sexo en la camilla de su consultorio, en el asiento trasero del auto de Carlisle y en la sala de mi casa.

En definitiva mi primera experiencia sexual califica con increíble gracias a Mi Sexi Doctor.

**/*/**

**Gracias a todas las que dejaron sus Reviews y a las alertas.**

**Espero que este capitulo les guste, admito que fue un desafío para mi, pero quien no quiere a un sexi doctor. Y ustedes como calificarían la primera experiencia sexual de Bella.**

**Quien creen que será el siguiente.**

**Gracias por leer y nos vemos en es siguiente capitulo.**


	3. Mi Propio Oso

**Este capitulo contiene escenas de sexo explicito así que si no eres mayor de edad abstente de leer. Quedan advertidos.**

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer solo la historia es mía… **

/*/

**Mi Propio Oso**

_Dos días después._

Había pasado estos dos últimos días en un éxtasis, pues Carlisle y yo habíamos follado hasta el cansancio, en las mañanas el amanecer nos encontraba teniendo sexo desenfrenado pero silencioso para no despertar a Charlie, había hablado seriamente con Carlisle y le dije todo lo de Edward y lo que planeaba hacer para resolver mis dudas, aunque pareció sorprendido también estuvo alagado de que lo haya elegido a el como el primero con el que deseaba experimentar. Había sido total mente honesta con el, y a cambio me vi recompensada con mas sexo, me encantaba Carlisle. luego de se fuera trabajar ya había tomado la decisión de cual seria mi siguiente objetivo, en realidad ya lo había planeado ayer por la tarde cuando le sugería a Emmett hacer un día de campo.

Emmett vendría por mi a medio día y yo tenia que pensar en como seduciría a ese hombre, después de todo yo no era ni de cerca como Rosalie, ella era hermosa y yo solo era yo. Como podía competir contra eso.

Me metí en la ducha y luego rebusque en mis cajones de ropa interior algo un poco sexi, yo siempre prefería la comodidad a la apariencia, pero Alice se empeñaba en comprarme esas prendas tan reveladoras, mire el encaje tan elegante color blanco y lo tome, las prendas apenas si cubrían mi cuerpo, no me importaba me deje el conjunto y me vestí. Luego de un rato Emmett vino por mí en su jeep, cuando me hubo asegurado en el asiento del copiloto emprendimos el viaje.

De camino hablamos de trivialidades escuchamos música, me la pasaba en grande con Emmett. Cuando llegamos me ayudo a bajar luego tomo una mochila del asiento trasero se la puso.

Bien tenemos un largo tramo que recorre _dijo

Pretendes que camine y lleguemos hoy _dije _ suerte con esos.

Oh no bella _dijo _ solo pretendo que te relajes y disfrutes del paseo.

Cuando termino de hablar me tomo en brazos como su fuera un costal de papas y me coloco en su hombro.

Bájame Emmett _dije

Solo relájate bella _dijo y el comenzó a correr

Esto era malo iba a marearme, así que cerré los ojos para no ver el borrón de verde de los arboles cuando los pasábamos a tan alta velocidad.

Pero eso me dio tiempo de pensar en otras cosas más interesantes como el brazo de Emmett sosteniéndome en el bajo de mi espalda, casi tocando mi trasero. Esos brazos fuertes, ese pecho, me preguntaba como seria su…

Bella no comience están en la espalda del hombre.

Cuando al fin se detuvo me dejo en el suelo con suavidad.

Puedes sostenerte sola _pregunto.

Si Emmett _dije

El saco una manta de su mochila la tendió en el suelo luego se sentó y me hizo señas para que lo acompañara. Me senté a su lado y mire a mí alrededor.

Este lugar es muy bonito _dije

Si lo es _dijo

Luego se hizo un silencio donde solo escuchamos a los pájaros y la suave brisa de los arboles.

A pesar del día nublado yo sentía mucho calor, o tal vez era por lo que quería hacer.

Tengo calor _dije quitándome la chaqueta y luego la camiseta _hace demasiado calor.

Bella estas bien _dijo el mirando fijo, sentía que miraba mi piel expuesta.

No tengo mucho calor Emmett _ dije sacándome los zapatos y los calcetines para luego bajarme la bragueta del pantalón. _ ayúdame tengo tanto calor.

Que puedo hacer bella _dijo y Puso su mano sobre mi espalda expuesta y comenzó a acariciarla.

Eso Emmett tus mano me ayudan. _ dije y me termine de quitar los pantalones sabia que estaba mirando mis piernas libres. _ todavía tengo mucho calor.

Tranquila bella _ decía Emmett frotando mi espalda

Empecé a recostarme de su pecho.

Emmett abrázame.

Tengo demasiado calor _dije comenzó a quitar su camisa.

Bella _ dijo el sorprendido

Necesito que me quites este calor Emm _dije

Yo continúe con mi labor de quitarle la camisa, siempre había sabido que Emmett tenía un cuerpo de infarto pero ahora podía constatarlo con mis propios ojos. El tipo era todo musculo, ya me encontraba fantaseando con pasar mi lengua por cada uno de ellos.

Emmett tengo mucho calor _dije bajándolos tirantes de mi sujetador y dándole la espalda, es que todavía tenia un poquito no mucho de pudor._ quítame el sujetador me esta matando.

Sentí sus manos en mi espalda encontrado el broche y abrirlo. La prenda callo al suelo.

Las manos de Emmett seguían en mi espalda.

Estas mejor _pregunto frotando mi espalda.

No _ dije y me senté en sus piernas y frote mis pechos contra su pecho.

Bella _ dijo mirando mis pechos

Tócame Emmett _dije _ te necesito, me estoy quemando.

Bella _dijo

Estoy ardiendo _dije frotando todo mi cuerpo contra el. Entonces lo sentí. Sentí su erección por sobre sus vaqueros. Al menos sabía que no le era del todo indiferente._ Emmett

Entonces trate de abrir sus vaqueros. Pero fui tumbada contra la grama.

Creo que ya se lo que tienes bella _dijo sosteniendo mis manos por encima de mi cabeza. Me miro a los ojos para luego bajar su boca a la mía. Sabía a gloria.

Nuestras lenguas se tocaban. Jugueteaban, no había lugar en mi boca que él no hubiera explorado.

Luego bajo a mus pechos y jugueteo con ellos. Siguió bajando lamiendo todo a su paso. Hasta llegar a donde estaba mi coño cubierto aun por la ropa interior. El cual estaba impaciente por sentirlo.

Tienes calor aun bels _pregunto deteniéndose en el dobladillo mi tanga.

Si Emmett demasiado _dije

Yo se como apagar ese fuego _dijo y luego me quito mi tanga.

Me abrió las piernas y luego puso su boca allí, jugando con mi clítoris, sus dedos juguetearon con mi entrada.

Emmett _ gemí

Dime bella _dijo el y continuo lamiendo mi coño húmedo.

Por favor _suplique.

Y fui recompensada cuando el metió uno de sus dedos en mi.

Oh belli estas muy estrecha y húmeda _dijo

Es por ti _dije retorciéndome el movía su dedo tocando lugares dentro de mi que me hacían estremecer.

Bella eres muy pequeña _dijo introduciendo otro dedo. _ no puedo esperar para estar dentro de ese delicioso coñito tuyo.

Si Emmett _dije ansiosa sus palabras y acciones ya me tenían sobre excitada.

Si que bella _dijo el _ quieres que te folle

Si Emmett _ dije _ follame te quiero dentro de mi

Oh bels _dijo _que lenguaje, claro que te voy a follar. Todo el día, aquí en el suelo, en la corteza del aquel árbol, en todo este puto bosque.

Emmett _ dije a punto de llegar a mi orgasmo gracias a sus dedos que nunca se detuvieron.

Eso bella córrete _dijo el _ grita mi nombre, di quien te esta dando placer.

¡EMMETT! _grite y me corrí que maravilla.

Luego para mi desilusión el saco sus dedos de mi coño. Pero hizo algo que no me esperaba. Lamio sus dedos como su fueran el mas delicioso de los manjares.

Sabes delicioso bella _dijo y se acomodó sobre mi no tenia idea en que momento habían desaparecido sus pantalones pero ya no estaban y podía sentir su enorme polla rosar mi entrada.

Era enorme.

El me beso y lo sentí adentrarse en mí.

O él era tan grande como se veía. Apenas y podía entrar en mi coño.

Oh bella _ dijo echando su cabeza hacia atrás _eres muy estrecha.

Y tu muy grande _dije

Que esperabas bels _dijo sonriendo _ soy un tipo grande en todo.

Ya me di cuenta _ dije moviendo mis caderas para que se adentrara mas en mi, lo quería todo de él.

Oh parece que alguien esta muy impaciente _dijo

No te imaginas de cuanto _ dije _ follame Emmett, lo quiero todo de ti.

El empujo toda su enorme polla dentro de mí. Juraría que lo sentía hasta la garganta. Que bueno era aquello.

Si Emmett follame _ grite.

Y el comezón un movimiento rápido y rudo que me encanto.

Lo quieres mas fuerte bella _dijo Emmett penetrándome como nadie.

Si Emmett dame mas fuerte _ grite.

Si bella grita _dijo el incrementando su ritmo

FOLLAME EMMETT _ grite a todo pulmón no me importaba nada mas que sentir esa magnifica polla dentro de mi.

El mordisqueo mis pezones y bajo su mano a mi clítoris.

Emmett me corro _ dije gritando

Eso bella bebe córrete quiero verte llegar _dijo

Vente conmigo Emmett _logre decir _ quiero todo de ti dentro de mi.

Bella _ gimió y sus empujes fueron salvajes.

EMMETT _grite llegue a mi orgasmo y lo apreté mas a mi.

BELLA _grito y sentí como se corría dentro de mi, sentí su semilla fría refrescar el ardor de mi cuerpo, maravilloso.

No callo encima de mí sino que me tomo y yo quede encima de el tumbado en el suelo, con el dentro de mí aun.

Bese su pecho.

Bella eso fue demasiado _dijo acariciando mi espalda.

Estas arrepentido _ pregunte

Bromeas _dijo mirándome a los ojos _ fue el mejor sexo que he tenido en una larga temporada. Gracias bella, fue genial.

De verdad _ dije sorprendida después de todo el tenia a Rosalie que era una belleza y yo solo era Isabella.

El mejor bella _ dijo y lo sentí endurecerse dentro de mi nuevamente _ si me das un segundo mas te lo demostrare si no estas segura.

Creo que necesito una aclaración urgente._ dije moviendo mis caderas

Eres una chica mala _ dijo tomándome de las caderas _ esta vez tu me montaras.

Emmett me subía y bajaba sobre su enorme polla.

Vamos bella quiero ver esos hermosos pechos bambolearse frente a mi _ dijo _ es lo mejor.

Yo empezó a moverme mas rápido sobre su polla, mientras él jugaba con mis pezones.

Así bella _dijo _ toma todo de mi nena. Grita que te encanta.

Si Emmett _ dije _ me encanta tu enorme polla dentro de mi.

Oh nena tu su que sabes como complacer a un hombre _dijo impulsándose.

Me encantas Emmett _ grite.

Su polla tocaba mi punto G y una de sus manos toco mi clítoris ya hinchado, lo cual provoco que me corriera casi instantáneamente. Pero él no me dejo así, continuo empujando su enorme verga dentro de mi, yo iba a tener otro orgasmo, eso me encantaba. Pellico mi clítoris, se sentó para mordisquear mi pezón y para pellizcar el otro lo que ocasiono que volviera a correrme, esta vez el me acompaño y gritamos ambos nuestra liberación.

Nuevamente caí sobre el.

Ambos jadeantes.

Ya quedo claro _ pregunto.

No lo creo _ dije _ todavía necesito mas pruebas, además me prometiste follarme en todo este bosque.

Y lo que prometo lo cumplo _dijo besándome.

Y fue así como tuvimos sexo en todo el bosque, en las ramas de un árbol, en una de las cuevas, en una pequeña laguna cercana y para finiquitar, en su jeep mientras conducía me había portado mal y comencé a chupar esa enorme polla. Lo que causo que parara en plena carretera y me follara en el asiento delantero con mi espalda apoyada en el volante.

En conclusión mi segunda gran experiencia sexual me había dejado dos enseñanzas únicas.

Numero 1: los días de campo tienen muchas maneras para divertirse. El aire libre le hace muy bien a todo el mundo.

Numero 2: el sexo con Emmett había sido una verdadera experiencia salvaje que me encantaría repetir.

Sin más que añadir solo puedo dar gracias a Emmett Mi Propio Oso…

Posdata: Gracias al cielo que no es de peluche sino de puro musculo.

**/*/**

**Me disculpo por el retraso pero espero que este sexi súper capitulo les haya gustado tanto como a mi.**

**Si pueden déjenme unos cuantos de sus ****Reviews.**

**Nos leemos en la próxima creo que ya saben quien falta. Como les gustaría que fuera la próxima experiencia se aceptan peticiones.**

**Les mando una abrazo de este súper oso musculoso. **


End file.
